


...And Into the Fire

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Sam and Josh are back in the closet.





	...And Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: ...And Into the Fire   
Author: Nomi   
Posted: 9/30/01   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where   
Part: 1/1   
Codes: J/S   
Rating: NC-17   
Notes: Dedicated to LauraS, Listmommy of the WestWingSlashFanfic list. Previous stories in this series can be found on my website at http://world.std.com/~gnomi/stories.html . 

**...And Into the Fire by Nomi**

"J?"

"Shut...up."

"J?"

"Not...now, Sam." I was more frustrated with myself than at Sam, but he was a convenient target.

Silence reigned for about a minute, then - predictably - Sam spoke again.

"But, J..." He used that little-boy voice that gets me every time, that one that says 'if you really loved me, you'd listen.'

I took a deep breath, then said, "Yes, love?"

"Why are we..." He grinned. "How'd we end up _back_ in the closet? And locked in, at that?"

I thwacked him lightly on the closest arm I could reach. "_That_ was for the pun." Because, in truth, that's where we were - in the closet. To be more precise, in the storage closet in my office - the one I store old files in, the one whose contents seem to enjoy falling on my head.

I was sitting on the top step of the stepladder I keep in the closet, and Sam was perched on a box of old files next to the ladder. I knew he was gonna tease me about this one for a very long time. Which was why I was avoiding telling him how this whole thing happened.

"Well," I started, "I was looking for an old memo I wrote during the campaign. And I was hiding from Donna."

"OK," Sam said. "Which memo, and why were you hiding?"

"The one on land-use riders for midwest farmers, and because she wants to ask me questions about...actually, I didn't stick around long enough to find out what she wanted to ask. I figured it was something frivolous, so I sent her off to pull me files on land use, and I came into the closet."

"OK," Sam said again. "I'm with you so far. So why'd you engage the lock so that - when you went to look on the shelves behind the door - the door closed in a locked position?"

"Again, not my fault - it turns out, that door's lock has been stuck in the locked position since we got here. I've never gotten around to asking maintenance to do anything about it; I've just been careful not to shut the door."

"Until now," Sam said wryly.

"Until now," I agreed.

We were silent again for a couple of minutes, then Sam stood up and walked toward the locked door.

"So," he said, "how're we gonna get out?" He began to pace back and forth between the door and the far wall of the closet.

"Reasonable question," I said. My frustration had abated almost as quickly as it had manifested itself. Now I was just getting bored.

"How long do you think it'll take until someone figures out we're in here?" Sam asked in a voice tinged slightly with fear.

"Shouldn't be too long, love; don't worry," I said in what I hoped was a soothing tone. Sam's got this thing about enclosed spaces. The next time he paced past me, I stood up and enfolded him in a hug. "Relax. C'mon, someone will be by soon."

We stood holding each other for a bit, me caressing Sam's back in an attempt to keep him calm. After just a few minutes, though, I felt the beginnings of a hard-on, the inevitable result of my holding Sam against me.

That's when I got what _I_ thought was a brilliant idea. And, at the time, Sam wasn't complaining. That only happened later. But that's a tale for another time.

If I couldn't calm Sam down, I'd distract him. And, perhaps, I could get us out of here at the same time.

As the idea began to gel in my head, I was thankful that I try to be prepared for most situations. I leaned forward slightly - not enough to knock us off-balance, but just far enough that I could reach what was sitting on the far shelf. Slipping my prize into my pocket, I moved my hand back onto Sam's back and began rubbing small circles over his shoulder blades.

At Sam's first moan, I knew I had hit upon the perfect plan. I continued to rub Sam's back as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. I pulled Sam closer at the last minute so that his head didn't collide with the shelf behind him, but he just sighed at the increased contact. I lowered my lips to his and started to kiss him. Sam quickly became as active a partner in this as I was, kissing and licking and nipping his way along my jawline as I moved my hands down to cup his ass.

We kissed and groped for a couple of minutes as Sam's sighs and moans became louder. After stealthily unbuckling Sam's pants, I worked my way down his long legs, rubbing my hands along them both to heighten Sam's arousal and to rid him of his top layer of clothing. I then pulled down Sam's boxers to around his legs, all the time trailing my lips along the skin I was baring. I don't think Sam was even aware that he was half-naked until I took the head of his cock into my mouth.

Sam gasped at that first contact, but I wanted even more.

I worked my way down Sam's shaft, placing light kisses along its length.

"Oh, J," Sam whispered.

Better, but still not enough. I took out the tube of lube I'd put into my pocket not five minutes before, opened it, and greased up three fingers. Starting again at the tip of Sam's cock, I licked my way around the slit, lapping at the precum I found there, then licking all the way around the head, leaving no bit of skin untended. As I returned to lick at the slit again, I slowly worked one finger up inside of Sam's ass.

"Oh, God," Sam moaned.

OK, progress. I continued to tease Sam with my tongue, never spending more than a lick or two in one place, as I worked a second finger into Sam. I scissored my fingers a bit and hit Sam's prostate.

"Oh, shit," Sam gasped.

Almost there. Good.

Finally, I took Sam's cock into my mouth and gave him the sucking he'd been wanting. Simultaneously, I inserted the third finger into Sam. As I began thrusting my fingers in and out, I increased the tempo of my sucking as well. Sam's moans were louder and less coherent, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

And I was completely correct. As he reached the edge and toppled over, Sam let out a guttural shriek followed by "OH, GOD, OH, FUCK, OH...JOSH!" I caught him as his knees gave out and I eased him onto the floor of the closet.

Within thirty seconds, I knew my plan had worked, because I heard footsteps right outside the closet.

"Sam? You in there?" It was Toby - not who I'd necessarily have chosen as our rescuer, but as good as any other under the circumstances.

"He's fine, Toby," I called back, and I could swear I heard a mumbled "Oh, shit; not again," but the next thing I know for sure Toby said was, "Josh? You got yourselves locked in your closet? I guess irony _isn't_ dead." There was some sniggering in the background, and then I heard Toby call to Donna. Within minutes, I heard the sounds of the lock being picked.

"Uh...J?" Ah - my shrieking beauty had come back to his senses.

"Yeah, love?"

"Did you just blow me so that we'd get rescued?"

"Nah," I said, "I blew you 'cause I could. The getting rescued was just a pleasant side effect."

Sam was silent for about half a second, then said, "Uh, J?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Still half naked here. Half the Communications staff is probably out there, and they have no doubt what we've been doing in here, but I still don't want to show off to all and sundry." For all that Sam's a major exhibitionist, he has his moments of modesty, and apparently this was one.

I quickly found Sam his boxers and helped him into them. Just in time, too, 'cause just as Sam was finishing adjusting himself, the door opened. Not only were Toby and Donna out there, so were - as predicted - most of the Communications staff and Ainsley Hayes.

"Hey, guys," Ainsley said, as if finding us on the floor of my office closet was a regular event.

"Right," Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a meeting with Ainsley. That's why I came here in the first place - I needed to tell you I'd be late to meet you." He looked around for a moment. "But that's kind of moot now, isn't it?"

I stood up and helped Sam to his feet. As he left my office, I heard Leo's voice reverberating through the hallways. "Joshua!"

Oh, damn...I'd made it out of the closet but apparently not out of the frying pan...

\---END---


End file.
